The present disclosure relates generally to graphical user interfaces, and more particularly to contextual training for such graphical user interfaces.
A graphical user interface displays information to a user and provides the user with a mechanism to manipulate that display. For example, typical computing systems often include a monitor or touchscreen that displays information in the form of graphics and texts. Various applications also include tools such as buttons for the user to touch or click. These buttons cause the display to change and display different information or cause the computing system associated with the graphical user interface to perform various functions.
One type of graphical user interface is a graphical desktop environment. Desktop environments are a common component of an operating system. A desktop provides a space for a user to place various applications or files associated with those applications. For example, the desktop environment may provide various mechanisms that allow a user to browse and open applications or files. The desktop environment may also provide tools to change the settings of the system associated with the graphical user interface.
Software designers often develop new concepts to improve graphical user interfaces such as a desktop environment. In some cases, a new desktop environment may include several features that may increase the productivity of a user. But, the new desktop environment may be substantially different than any previous desktop environments with which a user may have worked. This can be frustrating and overwhelming for a user to learn the new desktop environment.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved systems and methods for graphical user interface training.